


天地观风雷

by AliasIuris



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 旅人Grillby  X 龙Gaster注意！！！！不是很明显的怀孕描写请注意！！！！！！原创世界观注意！！！！！【举牌子】因为这个世界里有Gaster龙，所以山下的村民【怪物】们都很怕，直到某一天一名旅客到达了小镇——没有后续
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Kudos: 1





	天地观风雷

Grillby今天下山。  
踏上由石子铺就的道路，走到镇里，熟悉的气息如同温暖的被褥一样迅速包裹住了Grillby，小路上镇民们纷纷向他打招呼：“Grillby先生好。”、“Grillby回来了啊。”Grillby一边向他们点头示意一边走过繁忙的中央商道，就在马上快要到达目的地时，一个迅捷小巧的身影从路边猛地窜出，然后重重地撞到了Grillby的腿上。

Grillby被这突如其来的冲击撞得有些疼，他俯下身想去扶那位撞到他的小罪魁祸首，是个小个子，小个子抬起头，是一张鱼人的脸。

Grillby收回了手，小鱼人迅速地爬了起来，拍了拍身上的尘土，对Grillby不好意思的吐了吐舌头，Grillby有些放心，这个小鱼人至少没有被刚才的冲击力伤害到。

小鱼人看着Grillby，不一会儿就叫了起来：“Grillby先生！你回来了！”Grillby十分奇怪，他的印象里并没有这个小鱼人的印象，还是他太久没有下山，连小镇居民的脸都忘干净了？小鱼人见Grillby还没有反应过来，大大咧咧地笑着指着自己说：“我是Undyne啊。”

Grillby想起来了，他上山前的确有过一点印象，关于这个小鱼人，那时她还在学走路，跌跌撞撞跟着老Gerson说是要为了正义而战，上山屠龙。

Grillby眨了眨她的眼睛【鱼人有眼皮吗算了】，然后笑容就随着她的眼角盛开在整个脸庞：“Grillby先生下山找什么？”

Grillby说并没有什么事情，只是下班采办一些必要的食物和用具，过不了多久还是要上山去的。

“Gaster先生呢？他为什么这次没有跟你一起下来？他生病了吗？”

Grillby对小Undyne说Gaster先生现在身体不是很舒服，但不是生病，再过几天，他们就会有小宝宝了。

Undyne好奇地看着Grillby“小宝宝？这么说我会有个小妹妹或者弟弟了？”

Grillby低下头，看着Undyne的眼睛说“是啊。”

Undyne听完后很是兴奋，边跑边喊着“马上就有小宝宝了！”不一会儿就看不到她的影子了，跑的速度比得上当年的Gerson，虽然这个时候的他很有可能坐在铁匠铺里抽着烟，给那些小孩子们说自己当年的英雄事迹。  
Grillby捧着纸袋上了山，上山前他专门检查过这附近有没有跟踪他的人，Gaster这几天会很虚弱，他不希望这个时候的Gaster外出打架，至少也要等修养好身体。

Grillby进了山洞，刚刚踏进就感觉到一阵灼热的气息，但以Grillby的身体只能觉得这个气息温暖罢了。

Grillby越往山洞的里面走，就越是能感觉到威胁的视线，视线把他全身刚刚下山沾染上的烟火气扑灭的一干二净，Grillby捧着纸袋叹了一口气，他已经能看到前面那个洞口里忽明忽暗的火光了。  
走过前面那个路口，Grillby还未放下纸袋，就被盘踞在巢里的黑龙贴着脸零距离的喷了一口龙息，硫磺味一如既往地重，带着小心翼翼的试探与巢穴被人闯进的愤怒。

Grillby说“是我，Gaster。”

盘踞在巢里的黑龙的眼睛在听到Grillby的声音后似乎找到了一点意识，黑龙对着Grillby抽了抽鼻子，但眼睛还是紧紧的盯着Grillby，Grillby放下纸袋，去整理巢里枯黄的干草，可以明显地看到巢里仅余的一块空地，Grillby的头顶上还有一条黑龙的虎视眈眈，黑龙的瞳孔紧缩成一条直线盯着Grillby，任谁都会恨不得马上丢盔卸甲慌不择路的逃跑，但Grillby却不慌不忙地继续铺着干草。

等一会儿黑龙盯着累了，将头搭在巢外，巢里是体型硕大的龙躯，Grillby这才走过来，伸手将伸出巢的龙头抱在怀里。

迷迷糊糊地黑龙睁眼却只能看见Grillby一个人的人影在面前晃啊晃，黑龙不敢乱动，Grillby却抚着黑龙下巴上的鳞片说“辛苦你了，Gaster。”

黑龙满意地抽了抽鼻子，似乎对Grillby说的话很是赞同，甚至还带了点委屈。Grillby被温暖的龙息包裹着，他拍了拍黑龙的耸动不止的鼻尖“我们马上就会有属于我们的孩子了·······”


End file.
